


Pleasurable

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [69]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM elements, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Intersex Alpha, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Bonding, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Omega Freddie, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic Welcome, Praise, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spanking with a hairbrush, Vaginal Sex, alpha Bev, do not copy to another site, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Alpha Bev gives girlfriend omega Freddie a spanking with unexpected consequences.For #SummertimeSlick fest prompt - New Kink!My other home is Twitter





	Pleasurable

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Anatomy - I've never written explicit female alpha/omega before. How I picture them is thus - female alphas are much like a male alpha but with breasts and also a vagina, and female omegas like male omegas but with breasts and perhaps slightly smaller cock (so both intersex, in the fandom vernacular sense of the word). So much more like male alphas and omegas, than betas ("normal" people).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/48557597542/in/dateposted/)

Freddie groaned and tensed, knowing that the next blow was about to come. 

And it did.

The thwack of the large, flat-headed brush onto her ass resounded around Bev’s bedroom, shortly before her own sharp cry. 

“So good baby,” Bev cooed and gently rubbed her hand over Freddie’s increasingly red and raw rump. She lay across Bev’s lap, slick wetting her sex, and perfectly posed for a spanking. 

“More…” Freddie groaned. Her silk camisole rubbed against Bev’s bare legs, a sensation juxtaposed to the bareness she felt of her completely naked lower half. Bev was down to her underwear, her cock straining in her panty briefs. 

Despite Bev taking wonderfully naturally to domination, Freddie knew it wasn’t something she’d ever done before they’d got together. But Bev liked Freddie, enough for this to be something real between them now even if it wasn’t official and out in the open. Bev wanted to please Freddie in the ways the Freddie enjoyed. And Freddie liked to push Bev just enough beyond her comfort to excite her. It was all reciprocal in the end.

Just as Bev liked Freddie to finger her while she sucked on her not so unsubstantial alphan cock, Freddie liked pain. It turned her on, and she was sure there were a million fucked up reasons why she particularly was into that, but it wasn’t something she cared to unpack. 

She was happy enough to not dissect her own kinks, despite how many of other people’s she often tried to in her column. 

Another thwack, a little harder this time, had Freddie rocking on Bev’s legs. She let out a deep groan as her highly sensitive omegan cock rubbed against Bev’s leg. Coupled with her absolute adoration for the woman dolling out her punishment, she found herself gasping and squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Gonna come on my leg baby? Gonna rut against me like a bitch in heat?” Bev’s words were somehow soft despite the gritty edge to them. 

Freddie whimpered, loving that she had essentially created this monster. She wasn’t sure if Bev even knew how kinky she could be until they started sleeping together. 

Freddie felt Bev’s cock getting all the harder beneath her and she couldn’t help but whimper again. 

The brush came down with no hesitation then, actually surprising Freddie. Usually there were little tells - a hitch to Bev’s breathing, certain words uttered. But now the brush was coming down again. And again. 

After the fourth strike it stopped and Freddie realised she was sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she floated in the ecstasy of the pain. 

“Please…” Freddie whined. She was starting to feel so empty, that almost heat-like sensation that came over when she was this turned on, when she was this close to losing herself in the pain. She could smell her own slick gathering between her thighs.

“You’re such a good girl for me,” Bev practically growled the words and Freddie shuddered in response, unable to stop the purr that erupted from her throat. “That’s it baby, you’re so good for your alpha aren’t you?”

“Y-yes… so good…” Freddie sobbed. 

“Is that so? I think you deserve a little something more,” Bev’s voice was low and Freddie stilled. 

This wasn’t how it usually went. 

Usually there was a crop or a paddle and there was pain. And then there were soothing words and balm gently applied. Then Bev would take her to bed and love on her until they were both glowing with the pleasure they brought to each other. 

Bev had never pushed her further before, and Freddie felt her insides coil with nervous anticipation in response. 

Bev smoothed the flat head of the brush over Freddie’s raw ass as she started to speak, her tone a little distracted, perhaps by her own thoughts. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week. Since you left this hairbrush at my place. I thought at first about how you’ve been slowly accumulating things here. A toothbrush, a few items of clothes. And I like it. I like having your scent lingering in my apartment even when you’re not here. But there was something about this brush that kept calling me back to it.”

Bev pulled back and brought it down again, the surprise making Freddie scream and shake. She felt Bev’s cock jump beneath her and trembled at their joint arousal. 

“I can only imagine it was a test. Am I right baby?” Bev rubbed her ass soothingly as she spoke, “Did you think I wouldn’t realise? Did you just want to see how smart I am, how good I am at my job?”

Freddie tensed for another blow, but it didn’t come, and she whimpered - wanting it. 

The pause was long enough that when Bev thwacked her again it was a shock. Just the once, but the hardest yet. It vibrated through the toughening raw and abused flesh. 

Freddie screamed and rocked, her eyes rolling as her little cock drooled precum, “I’m going to come…” she warned with a note of trepidation in her voice that she’d been unable to help. She wasn’t sure if Bev was angry at her or not. And whilst she knew Bev would never hurt her outside of painplay, there was a chance Bev would be pissed off and ask her to leave. Maybe stop seeing her. 

Freddie let out a little sob. Yes the stinging red ass didn’t help, but this sound came from deeper within. From a place she hadn’t realised existed until she’d started seeing Bev Katz and grew to never want to be parted from her. 

Bev set the brush down on the most level part of Freddie’s ass and began to gentle her. Tender touches, softly rubbing at her lower back as she made reassuring noises. 

“I’m not mad,” Bev reassured. “I know you did it for your own fun. I worked it out almost right away but wanted to wait until you came over. Because that was the point, right? Bring over a hairbrush that couldn’t possibly be used on your hair type. Leave it in plainview on my bedroom dresser, and wait to see how long it took me to figure out why you really brought it here, hmm?”

Bev’s voice was thick with arousal and Freddie couldn’t help squirming in her lap. She whimpered as she nodded. 

“Yes, I wanted this. I knew you’d work it out and want to play with it, it’s… it’s different to the crop or the paddle. Somehow more intimate and-”

She lost her words as Bev, in an alpha quick movement, snatched the brush back up and brought it down hard. 

The momentum pushed Freddie forward on Bev’s lap, trapping her cock against Bev’s thigh. And that was all it took to have her convulsing and coming. 

“Oh baby…” Bev cooed as the scent of Freddie’s slick became almost overwhelming. She felt it pulse out of her, making the tops of her inner thighs sticky. “You wanted this so bad, didn’t you?”

The intensity of the orgasm, of the situation in general, had tears streaming down Freddie’s cheeks as she nodded. 

Bev leaned in and kissed some of the tears away, which made Freddie purr again in response.

She knew how much Bev loved being able to draw these reactions out of her. Freddie was usually much more guarded. Her main emotions were scorn and arrogance. She was sassy and salty in a way that complemented how Bev could be sassy and salty. Maybe that was why they were so good together, both in and out of the bedroom. Maybe that was why Freddie let her guard down and allowed Bev to help her sink into these outpourings that felt oh so good. 

“Yes…” Freddie admitted, “I knew you’d want to use it on me and-”

She gasped, her whole body tensing and trembling as she felt Bev push the handle of the brush into her slicked entrance. 

“Shh I know baby, such a good omega.” Bev growled and began to fuck the handle of the brush into Freddie. 

Fast and rough, Freddie jolted with the motions and let out garbled sounds of something like pleasure. She wasn’t sure she could get hard again so soon, but that didn’t stop the stimulation of her g-spot as Bev seemed to get it on every thrust. 

“Oh fuck… Bev…” Freddie groaned, gripping hold of Bev’s legs so she didn’t fall from her lap. “Alpha…”

Bev grunted and her dick twitched, but she didn’t let up. The roughness bordered on punishment, but Bev knew her well enough to know that it was pleasure to Freddie. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck… alpha… I’m…” Freddie could feel herself coming apart all over again, speeding fast towards the edge of another climax. 

Her face so close to Bev’s crotch, she could smell the alpha’s arousal and found herself torn as to whether she wanted to come with the brush shoved deep inside her, or on her alpha’s cock. 

The thought flashed through her mind in a mere moment, and it felt like the decision was about to be made as two more deep thrusts sent Freddie into a crescendo. 

But then it all stopped. 

She felt the brush being pulled out, feeling the keen sense of loss at the renewed emptiness. And then it fell to the floor with a thump as Bev took hold of her and moved. 

In a smooth motion the alpha spilled Freddie off her lap and hoisted her onto the bed, onto all fours, understanding immediately what that meant. Bev only preferred the presenting position at very specific times.

“Oh fuck… Oh Bev…” 

The only response was a deep growl as she felt Bev settling behind her, heard the slight rustle that indicated Bev was pulling her panties down, moments before Freddie felt her free cock slap against her thigh. 

“I’m sorry…” Freddie whimpered, to which she only received a grunt at first. 

But a moment later there was a soft hand across the base of her back, a few soothing strokes to reassure. 

“It’s okay…” Bev rasped, “My rut was due next week anyway…” She dismissed Freddie’s concerns. 

Even so, Freddie didn’t feel great about accidentally pushing her girlfriend into an early rut. 

She knew that when they were done in the bedroom and both laughing and teasing again, this would be an amusing thing they would joke about and give each other shit about. But in that moment, when she was at her most vulnerable outside of a heat, Freddie recognised the vulnerability in Bev that came with the reduced control. 

Bev grunted as she took hold of her cock and teased it over Freddie’s wet folds for a moment before pushing in. Slow and deep, almost to the hilt, only stopped by her rapidly swelling knot. 

“Alpha…” Freddie groaned and a moment later Bev was snapping her hips. 

Freddie dug her fingers into the pillow beneath her as Bev’s fingers dug into her hips in turn.

Freddie lowered herself as far as she could go, knowing that Bev would get the most pleasure from her presenting and submitting completely. 

Between Bev’s deep thrusts, each slapping Bev’s knot against Freddie’s waiting heat, and the silk of her cami sliding against her nipples as her chest pressed to the bed, Freddie was already close to climax once more. 

Her cock throbbed as it tried for full hardness again, but either way Bev was nailing her g-spot even harder than she had been before. Even more so when she pushed Freddie’s hips down a little and began to really hammer into her. The new angle resulted in Bev slamming repeatedly against the abused flesh of her ass, causing Freddie to cry out with equal pain and pleasure.

“Oh fuck… alpha… please… I want your knot…” Freddie begged as she grew ever closer to her own orgasm once more. 

Bev growled and hunkered down over her, arms wrapping around Freddie’s frame as her hips pistoned into her, the knot pushing painfully tight to Freddie. 

“Yes…” Freddie moaned her encouragement as Bev tried to push her knot in on each thrust. Each time it pressed in a little further, painfully stretching Freddie as it did so, before being pulled back out again and leaving Freddie bereft. 

It was with a growl that Bev finally slammed into Freddie, pushing her knot all the way in, to that locking place that omega’s had. 

That place right where their g-spot was. 

Freddie cried out and came dry, her cock twitching but still not fully revived. Bev growled as Freddie constricted around her, pulsating against Bev’s knot. She was painfully oversensitive outside and in, and it took everything Freddie had not to collapse. 

Instead she managed to keep her ass up as Bev, no longer able to pull her swollen knot back out, made shallow but hard thrusts into her. A handful or more before Bev’s whole body shuddered and she let out a deep guttural noise. Freddie joined with a pleasured groan as she felt Bev’s seed spill inside her, filling her up. 

“Fuck…” Bev breathed out the word as she collapsed, panting, against Freddie. 

Freddie in turn collapsed onto the bed, her legs splayed as Bev stayed locked, draped over her back. 

“Baby… I’m so sorry…” Bev started, a little more lucid now, though there would be at least two days of mindless fucking ahead of them to see Bev through her rut. 

Freddie hummed her pleasure and exhaustion before managing to slur through the orgasmic haze of a currently knotted omega, “My fault…”

She heard Bev snort and knew it was at her uncharacteristic admission of responsibility. 

*

Freddie woke feeling sore everywhere. It felt like she’d spent the last 72 hours sat on a knot whilst working out at the gym. 

She was hungry and thirsty and in need of a shower after having been thoroughly and deliciously used by her alpha in all ways that seemed possible. 

Freddie sighed and rolled over, crowded up against Bev as she spooned behind her exhausted alpha. 

“Pizza…” Bev moaned, clearly in no fit state to function for a little while longer. 

Freddie grinned and pressed a kiss against the soft skin of her shoulder. 

“Yeah baby, I can sort that out. You go have a bath and-”

Bev turned quickly, rolling onto her back and capturing Freddie in her arms. She looked at her intently enough that Freddie shuddered a little. 

“I’m… I really am sorry that happened. I should have thought about it with my rut so close. Was I too rough?”

Freddie shook her head and gave as much of a shrug as embrace would allow. 

“It’s okay… I… I liked it.” Freddie winked and Bev chuckled. 

Bev pulled Freddie down so that her voluminous hair shrouded them as they kissed. A sweet, slow kiss. Something tender to settle them again, even though tender wasn’t exactly something that was between them often. 

Increasingly it was, Freddie realised. 

Between the jokes and the teasing, the flirting and the sass, they were becoming tender. And she found she liked it. 

She pulled back with a smile, “I’m gonna get us some water and order some pizza.”

Freddie climbed off of the bed and pulled on Bev’s robe.

“Hawaiian but with extra-” Bev started, silenced by the knowing look Freddie shot her. 

Yeah, she knew Bev’s pizza preferences. 

_Fuck._

This was all getting rather domestic, Freddie realised. Something that she’d run from more than once in the past. But in the past those alphas hadn’t managed to play with her the way Bev did, draw from her the things Bev did. 

Freddie pushed the thoughts away as she walked through to the kitchen, only to have them shift to something else. To the fact that with Bev’s rut coming early this time it didn’t take much calculation to work out that Bev’s next rut would now align with her heat. 

A synchronised cycle, the perfect conditions for bonding. 

Freddie stopped in her tracks and trembled, a shiver washing over her skin. As she realised the sensation was caused by a pleasurable and eager anticipation, and not abject horror at the thought, a smirk formed on her lips and her heart skipped a beat.


End file.
